mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cornerstone
The Cornerstone Limited Time Mission Event available from June 8, 2012 to June 22, 2012. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. Just because you built it, doesn't mean you own it. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Light As A Feather Grab your things, we have a body to deliver to an unmarked grave. - Ivankov Dimitrovich How can one body weigh so much? - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Loot 5 Kerivoulas from fights in London. #Job: Meet The Land Mafia To Collect Your Take (2x). (East End Story) #Get support from your mafia (2x). (Gift Requests) |9=2}} Stiff As A Board This is the dump site, with an emphasis on 'dump'. Let's get the dirty work over with. - Ivankov Dimitrovich I can finally breathe again. I just hope the smell comes out of the trunk, take a walk while it airs out.- Ivankov Dimitrovich #Collect from your Royal Bank 3 times. #Rob 10 Olympic Stadiums #Job: Collect Your Take From The Construction Firms (8x). (East End Story) |10=2}} Built To Last These guys built all kinds of traps into their headquarters, be careful. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Consider yourself lucky we don't have to call you 'lefty'. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Clear 8 robbing boards. #Ask for 8 Boomerings from mafia. #Loot 8 Construction Boots from Job: Leave The East End. (East End Story) |8=10}} Anybody Home? Forget the traps, there are still Masons in here. - Ivankov Dimitrovich These guys are as tough as their buildings. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Collect from your Underground Station 3 times. #Take out 15 Masons in London. (Requires 5 each) #Declare a War 3 times. }} Masons Anonymous This is crazy, let's get out of here! - Ivankov Dimitrovich LOOK OU... - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Job: Fight Off The Thugs (15x). (Notes From The Underground) #Ask for 12 Boomerings from mafia. #Try to take out 1 Mason Elder. (Requires 100 ) }} Built To Other Specifications Wh... Where are we? A mason's cell, we got to break out. - Ivankov Dimitrovich That's it for the basement, now let's find an exit. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Fight 200 opponents in London. #Finish 5 of your Wars. #Win 190 fights in London. }} Anything That Isn't Nailed Down Maybe this is the way out... Hav, have you ever seen so much useful old junk? - Ivankov Dimitrovich Who decided metal should be so heavy? - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Loot 40 Weapon Parts from doing jobs in London. }} Burning Bridges Look, we have all this loot, we can track down that old mason later. You are hopeless. - Ivankov Dimitrovich I hope I'm that tough at that age. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Get support from your mafia (20x). (Gift Requests) #Make 6 items from your East End Pub. #Take out the Mason Elder permanently. (Requires 100 ) |10=1}} Passing The Test Of Time ... Do you hear that? It's quiet, that was all of them. We can take this place for ourselves. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Oh man, the trunk STILL smells. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Loot 20 Stun Batons from robbing in London. #Loot 20 Top Hats from jobs in London. #Activate 16 Crew Members in London. |9=3}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:The Cornerstone